By the Crimson Moon
by Shiarra
Summary: The Inner Senshi have been captured by a new enemy and their powers drained and transferred to blood stones meant to be infused with demons. Before this can happen though they are stolen and used to create new Senshi to rescue the original. Can they do it


The chamber was filled with a heavy, dark feeling eminatting from what seemed like everywhere

The chamber was filled with a heavy, dark feeling emanating from what seemed like everywhere. There were demonic statues and symbols everywhere in the archaic cavern which was the central room in the cave system and the place where the four bloodstones were being kept. The stones which held the charges of power from the four captured planetary senshi who were being kept in four stasis crystals spread throughout the evil stronghold.

Thankfully they demons responsible wasn't able to steal the planetary link that each senshi held as it was a part of them but they were able to drain the power enough to create the bloodstones, small red stones which was to be infused into four of the most powerful demon warriors these invaders had to offer.

A small figure moved through the shadows stalking the center dais that had a large glowing pentagram around it and a small pedestal in the center where the stones have finally finished charging. She had tried desperately to free her friends but it was impossible by herself. It broke her heart but she had to come up with a new plan, a dangerous one but the only one left open to her at the moment. It would be several months before the link between the four inner senshi recharged the girls so the battered figure planned to steal the stones before they had a chance to be used for their intended purpose and make four new senshi out of them to save her friends.

"Please…Please just hold on a little longer my friends…" The small figure whispered, sadness in her voice but a promise that she would be back as she moved her battered body toward the pedestal. One consolation to the whole mess was that the demons did not have the silver crystal as before they were captured Usagi had split it into its seven smaller rainbow crystals and sent them off to hide. Truthfully, it was doubtful that anyone besides the line of Serenity could wield the crystal as many has tried and failed but it was always best to be cautious.

Leaping up onto the pedestal Luna looked at the stones throbbing with power, each one a bloody red color with a symbol for each planet engraved on them. There was a second pentagram carved on the stone pedestal with four of its points where each stone rested with a place for a fifth one though it was empty. They couldn't create one from Usagi which scared Luna because she was worried that the creatures might decide she wasn't needed but for the time being the blonde girl was also being kept in a stasis crystal.

Placing the first stone in her subspace pocket Luna jumped as a shrill cry was let out from the main entrance of the chamber. One of the cloaked figures that made up the creatures was standing their calling for reinforcements as it advanced on the shocked moon cat. Quickly stuffing the remaining three stones in her subspace pocket Luna bolted weakly but as quickly as she could manage from the angered creature.

Seeing one of the natural ventilation tunnels the small cat ran into it listening to the screams of rage of the thing mot being able to follow her into it.

"I'll be back soon with help, please just hold on." Luna said, as she left a glittering trail of tears behind.

oOSailor MoonOo

A red haired girl sighed as she stood in her new room looking in the full length mirror on the back of the door. There in the image reflecting in the glass stood the most hated lie in the girl's life and for the time being she had no choice thanks to what happened at her supposed wedding just a few short days ago and the betrayal of someone she thought of as a somewhat friend.

A very beautiful very sexy red haired girl looked back with big blue eyes the color of the sky. Her skin had a slight tan to it but not much of one as she had a hard time tanning, in fact it was near impossible for her to as she usually just ended up burning. The now free wavy locks framed her face, the face that many guys despite knowing the truth called a goddess. The crimson locks fell down around her shoulders continuing to just below her waist. If her face was said to be of a goddess though her body belonged to a demoness, a succubus to be exact. She just turned seventeen a few days before the supposed wedding and only one person even bothered remembering it, her mother. The girl was beyond well endowed for her age as she had all the right curves in all the right places which really bothered her during her training with all the uncontrolled bouncing which would cause any guy, even one who didn't exactly like girls, to have a massive nose bleed requiring immediate medical attention.

The girl staring back in the mirror was clad in only a bra and panties as well as a pair of white cotton socks which almost reached her knees. The underwear, despite her arguing that she didn't need despite knowing deep down that she would, was way too lacy for her tastes but thankfully her mother compromised as she was able to get mostly all black and white sets, the current ones being white, instead of the pink ones her mother had gushed over. Adjusting the strap a little she grudgingly admitted that it may have been a little uncomfortable and pinched a little but the benefits far outweighed that as the support it gave helped her back. Sure she had good muscle tone and could out lift about any weight lifting male champion but the constant weight of the large mounds on her chest was a constant annoyance and even sometimes pain in her back, literally.

It still brought her back to one important fact, it was still all a lie! This wasn't her, this was a lie, a curse she picked up in China a year earlier with her father. She was supposed to be a male, a guy, but thanks to one of the people she wanted so much to think of a friend she was now trapped as the lie in the mirror until a cure could be found. It was during the wedding, the grandmaster of her school of martial arts grabbed a large cask of sake that the father of the bride cried out that it was actually the cure to the red head's curse. Before the old lecher had a chance to drink it every single male cursed individual including the redhead, then in her male form, attacked the grand master. Sometime during the fight the cask was hit causing it to shatter and the entire contents washed over the black haired youth changing him to the buxom red haired girl. Thankfully she was the only one struck by the water because they learned later that it was actually the water from the locking ladle from the Musk. The duck boy had actually struck a deal with the prince to send a large sample of the water to him but he admitted the prince had no idea as to what intentions the water was meant for.

Now, Ranma Saotome, man among men was stuck as a girl who just moved into her mother's house in the Jubaan district that was just finished being rebuilt. Thankfully her mother saw fit to call off the engagements until a solution could be found. Ranma insisted on traveling to China to confront the Prince and demand a cure but found out through the traitor Mousse that Herb had destroyed the Kettle and Ladle to prevent another mishap that had locked the Musk prince into a princess for a short time.

After a guilt trip from the elder Saotome red head, Ranma had agreed to let Cologne return to China with Shampoo and Mousse in tow to see to the punishment of the duck cursed boy. It seemed that Ranma was a celebrity among the Amazons, a hero and had been granted Amazonian Warrior status and what Mousse had done was seen as almost as heinous a crime as treason. The elder Amazon had swore to make sure Mousse talked as the elders had ways of making their prisoners talk which would allow them to find out where the last of the water from the kettle was kept as it was discovered that it was kept in China somewhere. Cologne had promised to personally return with it after promising not to hurt the duck boy thanks to the red head's forgiving nature though she still hated the Amazonian male for what he did.

Ranma had stayed behind because her mother had ended up crying because she had a terrible nightmare of something horrible befalling Ranma if she went. The young redhead had been absent from her mother's life for ten long years and the woman was terrified of losing her only child. The wedding disaster had apparently opened the woman's eyes to everything going on and realized that she wasn't innocent herself of the pain caused to her child. Of course Ranma was the only one she told this to and even if Cologne returned with a cure Nodoka refused to let anyone force her child into anything or hurt Ranma anymore.

Nodoka had insisted on Ranma learning to be a girl as she had realized that there was no cure as the older woman had pointed out after hearing of the whole Taro incident from Ranma. It had been a blessing in a way that the water in the cask wasn't the real water from the spring of drowned boy as all of the cursed men had turned pale then green at the observation the woman had made. If Taro's curses mixed then wouldn't that mean all of them would? None of them knew for sure but as seeing what happened to Taro it was a safe bet the water wouldn't be a cure but a worse curse for most of them.

Sighing the redhead picked up the uniform off her bed and looked at it in disgust, today was her first day at her new school and her mother had insisted on wearing the horrid thing instead of the boy's uniform. It was a blue pleated skirt, a white blouse and blue scarf with a large red bow on the chest. It…It was disgusting to even think of wearing something so…so girly!

"_I want you to promise me, promise me on your word of honor, that you will try your best to act like a normal girl at school. I don't want to hear you getting into any fights or causing trouble or drawing attention to yourself. Please, for me just do this Ranma."_

The words kept echoing through her head, her mother had desperately wanted a normal life with her child. As normal as they could get anyways and though Ranma had to sacrifice a lot to give that to her mother she couldn't possibly so no to her. She loved her mother deeply and the last couple of days had they had grown a very deep bond that Ranma didn't think she would trade for anything…A part of her even thought that if they could keep it she would even sacrifice her manhood in order to preserve it.

A few short minutes later Ranma had made her way down the flight of stairs dressed in her uniform, the only thing she wasn't wearing was the makeup from the small kit Nodoka had bought her the day before. The older woman had given Ranma tips on how to use it but left the choice on using it up to her. Nodoka had commented that as beautiful as the younger girl was she didn't really need makeup to enhance her beauty. Jokingly the woman had commented that it wouldn't hurt though if Ranma had found a nice guy and wanted to attract his attention. After letting that bad joke slip though both redheads couldn't help but shudder, despite everything they both wanted Ranma to regain his male form but seriously needed to learn feminine modesty.

Following the strange, but wonderful aroma to the dinning room Ranma found her mother setting two bowls down for each of them with what looked like…Oatmeal? In the middle of the table was a plate with toast and a bowl of butter and a pitcher of orange juice. There was a plate also by Ranma's spot that had scrambled eggs, several sausage links and some bacon.

"Good morning honey." Nodoka said smiling brightly as she gave a quick appraisal of her uniformed daughter. "You look good."

"Thanks mom." Ranma said as her face heated a little from the compliment, a slight blush forming across her cheeks for some reason. It felt so good to have her mother's approval. "Where's the rest of your breakfast?"

"This is my breakfast dear." Nodoka said as she picked up a piece of toast and nibbled it as she took her place. "I don't eat much for breakfast however you have a very high metabolism and need a lot to make it through the day."

"Are you sure?" Ranma asked a little hesitantly as she poured both of them a glass of orange juice.

"Of course I'm sure, I actually don't even eat breakfast a lot but now that I have someone to share it with I think I will make it a habit to eat something." Nodoka said, smiling at her daughter, "However that doesn't mean you can eat like you usually do, remember you are to act like a young lady."

Ranma gulped as she paused from getting ready to start shoveling food into her mouth. Properly chastised she slowed down as she ate her meal at a more civilized pace. At least to her it was more civilized, to her mother who was shaking her head in partial amusement and partial sadness the young redhead was still shoveling the food down like a human vacuum. It was something they would still have to work on but for now she was just happy to have her child with her.

oOSailor MoonOo

Hope you liked the story so far, there is a lot more to come soon and anyone interested in beta reading for me send me a message. Also, those of you familiar with Ranma I really really need your help. Should Ranma's curse stay locked or should it become unlocked? Also, if I pair up Ranma with anyone should I go with a girl or a guy? If a girl I already have a very good idea of who it will be but if it is a guy there are a few possibilities but I'm not sure yet.

This takes place both after the end of the anime for Sailor Moon and Ranma as well as a couple more anime series which may be included. I already have Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mar's replacements but I'm not sure for who Jupiter or Venus will be yet, any suggestions would be helpful. If there will be a replacement for Sailor Moon (which I'm not saying there will be yet) she will be an original character.

Inner Senshi ages and Ranma are all 17.

Uranus and Neptune are both 23 and on tour with their daughter Saturn who is 15.

Setsuna's age…Meh…Who knows? LOL.


End file.
